marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-1010
This is a Universe created by Bridgetterocks and featured in Assemble! Residents *A-Bomb / Rick Jones *Abomination / Cpt. Emil Blonsky *Absorbing Man / Carl "Crusher" Creel *Adam Warlock *Agent 13 / Sharon Carter *Agent 33 / Kara Lynn Palamas *Agent Amanda Cage (deceased) *Agent Antoine Triplett *Agent Brock Rumlow *Agent Daniel Sousa *Agent Eric Koenig (deceased) *Agent Grant Ward *Agent Jack Rollins *Agent Jack Thompson *Agent Jasper Sitwell (deceased) *Agent Jemma Simmons *Agent Leo Fitz *Agent Melinda May *Agent Nekhene / Cerulean Garrard *Agent Peggy Carter *Agent Rafael Sosi (deceased) *Agent Rebecca Shaffer (deceased) *Agent Skye *Agent Walter Cage (deceased) *Agent Venom / Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Agent Victoria Hand (deceased) *Aldrich Killian (deceased) *Aleksei Sytsevich *Alexander Pierce (deceased) *Alistair Smythe *Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie *Angar the Screamer / David Angar *Angel / Warren Worthington III *Angie Martinelli *Ant-Man / Scott Lang *Aragorn *Ares *Audrey Nathan *Avalanche / Dominikos Petrakis *Azazel *Balder *Banshee / Sean Cassidy *Baron Helmut Zemo *Baron Mordo / Karl Mordo *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Batroc the Leaper / Georges Batroc *Beast / Hank McCoy *Ben Parker (deceased) *Ben Urich *Bernard Houseman *Beta Ray Bill *Betty Brant *Black Bolt / Blackagar Boltagon *Black Cat / Felicia Hardy *Black Knight / Dane Whitman *Black Panther / T'Challa *Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff *Blackout / Marcus Daniels *Blizzard / Dark Iceman / Donald Gill *Blob / Frederick Dukes *Bob, Agent of Hydra *Bowman *Brian Hayward *Bulldozer / Henry Camp *Bullseye / Dark Hawkeye / Lester *Cannonball / Sam Guthrie *Captain America / Steve Rogers *Captain Britain / Brian Braddock *Captain George Stacy (deceased) *Captain Marvel / Ms. Marvel / Carol Danvers *Captain Mar-Vell *Chief Roger Dooley (deceased) *Christine Everhart *Cloak / Tyrone Johnson *Col. Chester Phillips *Col. John Jameson *Colonel Yon-Rogg *Colossus / Piotr Rasputin *Constrictor / Frank Payne *Corporal Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan *Councilman Rockwell (deceased) *Councilman Singh (deceased) *Councilman Yen (deceased) *Councilwoman Hawley *Crimson Dynamo / Anton Vanko *Crystal / Crystalia Amaquelin *Cyclops / Scott Summers *Dagger / Tandy Bowen *Daimon Hellstrom *Daniel Whitehall / Werner Reinhardt (deceased) *Darcy Lewis *Daredevil / Matthew "Matt" Murdock *Deadpool / Wade Wilson *Deathlok / Michael Collins *Deathlok / Agent Mike Peterson *Destroyer *Director Commander Abigail Brand *Director Phillip "Phil" Coulson *Drax the Destroyer / Arthur Douglas *Dr. Abraham Erskine (deceased) *Dr. Andrew Garner *Dr. Arnim Zola (deceased) *Dr. Betty Ross *Dr. Doom / Victor von Doom *Dr. Erik Selvig *Dr. Faustus / Johann Fennhoff *Dr. Leonard "Doc" Samson *Dr. Martha Connors *Dr. Moira MacTaggert *Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius *Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange *Dr. Streiten *Domino / Neena Thurman *Dormammu *Dorothy Underwood *Edwin Jarvis (deceased) *Eir *Electro / Max Dillon *Elektra Natchios *Ellie Roberts *Emma Frost *Enchantress / Amora *Eric Savin *Executioner / Skurge *Falcon / Samuel Wilson *Fandral the Dashing *Father Lantom *Fixer / Paul Norbert Ebersol (deceased) *Francis Noche *Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Gambit / Remy LeBeau *Gamora *Gordon *Gorgon *Graviton / Dr. Franklin Hall *Green Goblin / Norman Osborn *Grey Gargoyle / Paul Pierre Duval *Grim Reaper / Eric Williams *Groot *Gwen Stacy *Hammer *Hammerhead *Hank Pym / Ant-Man / Giant-Man *Harold "Happy" Hogan *Harry Osborn *Havok / Alex Summers *Hawkeye / Clint Barton *Heimdall *H.E.R.B.I.E. / Humanoid Experimental Robot B-Type Integrated Electronics *High Evolutionary / Herbert Wyndham *Hogun the Grim *Howard the Duck *Howard Stark (deceased) *Hulk / Robert Bruce Banner *Hulkling / Teddy Altman / Dorrek VIII *Human Torch / Johnny Storm *Human Torch (Android) / Jim Hammond *Iceman / Bobby Drake *Ian Boothby *Ian Quinn *Invisible Woman / Sue Storm *Iron Fist / Danny Rand *Iron Man / Tony Stark *Iron Monger / Obadiah Stane (deceased) *Iron Patriot / War Machine / Col. James Rhodes *Ironclad / Michael Steel *Isaiah Bradley *Jack "Battlin' Jack" Murdock (deceased) *Jane Foster *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Jean Grey *Jennifer Hathaway *Jiaying *J. Jonah Jameson *Jonathan "Junior" Juniper (deceased) *Jubilee / Jubilation Lee *Juggernaut / Cain Marko *Justin Hammer / Crimson Cowl *Ka-Zar / Kevin Plunder *Kang the Conqueror *Karen Page (deceased) *Karla Faye Gideon *Karnak *Kate Bishop *Kenny "Kong" McFarlane *Kingpin / Wilson Fisk *Kitty Pryde *Korath the Pursuer *Kurse / Algrim the Strong *Lance Hunter *Laufey (deceased) *Legacy / Genis-Vell *Lincoln Campbell *Liz Allan *Lizard / Dr. Curt Connors *Lockheed *Lockjaw *Loki *Lorelei *Lucia von Bardas (deceased) *Luke Cage *Madame Gao *Madame Masque / Giuletta Nefaria *Magik / Illyana Rasputina *Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr *Major Glenn Talbot *Malekith the Accursed *Man-Ape / M'Baku *Mark Allan *Maria Hill *Martyr / Phyla-Vell *Maximus the Mad *May Parker *Medusa / Medusalith Amaquelin *Melvin Potter *Militant *Mockingbird / Barbara Morse *M.O.D.O.K. / George Tarleton *Mole Man / Harvey Elder *Moonstone / Dark Ms. Marvel / Karla Sofen *Mr. Hyde / Calvin Zabo *Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards *Mystique / Raven Darkholme *Namor *Nebula *Nicholas "Nick" Fury *Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner *Night Nurse / Claire Temple *Nitro / Robert Hunter *Nova / Sam Alexander *Oksana Sytsevich *Odin *Omega Sentinel / Karima Shapandar *Patriot / Elijah Bradley *Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton *Piledriver / Brian Calusky *President Barack Obama *Pvt. Gabe Jones *Pvt. Jim Morita (deceased) *Professor Charles Xavier *Psylocke / Betsy Braddock *Punisher / Frank Castle *Pyro / St. John Allerdyce *Quentin Beck *Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff *Ragnarok *Raina *Red Hulk / General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Red Skull / Dell Rusk / Johann Schmidt *Rescue / Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Robbie Robertson *Rocket Raccoon *Rogue / Anna Marie *Ronan the Accuser *Sabretooth / Victor Creed *Sally Avril *Samuel "Happy Sam" Sawyer *Satana *Sauron / Karl Lykos *Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff *Sebastian Shaw *Selene *Sergeant Brett Mahoney *Sergeant Stan Carter *Sergei Kravinoff *Shanna the She-Devil / Shanna O'Hara *Sha Shan Nguyen *She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters *Sif *Silvermane / Silvio Manfredi *Silver Sable / Silver Manfredi *Silver Samurai / Keniuchio Harada *Speed / Thomas Shepherd *Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Spider-Woman / Jessica Drew *Spiral / Rita Wayword *Stan Lee *Star-Lord / Peter Quill *Stature / Cassandra Lang *Stick *Storm / Ororo Munroe *Sunil Bakshi *Supreme Intelligence *Tactical Force *Tanner Evans *Taskmaster / Tony Masters *Taylor Swift *Thanos *The Clairvoyant / Agent John Garrett (deceased) *The Collector / Taneleer Tivan *The Other *Thing / Ben Grimm *Thor *Thor Girl *Thunderball / Eliot Franklin *Tigra / Greer Grant *Titanium Man / Boris Bullski *Toad / Mortimer Toynbee *Torment / James Roger *Trevor Slattery *Triton *Ultron (deceased) *Union Jack / Lieutenant Montgomery Falsworth *Valinor *Valkyrie *Vanessa Marianna (deceased) *Vapor / Ann Darnell *Vector / Simon Utrecht *Venom / Scorpion / Dark Spider-Man / MacDonald Gargan *Viper / Ophelia Sarkissian *Volstagg the Voluminous *Vulture / Adrian Toomes *Wah-Keen *Wasp / Janet van Dyne *Wendell Levi *Whiplash / Ivan Vanko *White Tiger / Ava Ayala *Wiccan / William Kaplan *Winter Soldier / Sgt. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes *Wolverine / Logan / James Howlett *Wonder Man / Simon Williams *Wrecker / Dirk Garthwaite *X-Ray / James Darnell *Yelena Belova / Dark Widow *Zabu Locations * Afghanistan ** Gulmira * Algeria ** Algiers * Antartica ** Savage Land * Arctic Circle * Atlantic Ocean * Atlantis * Australia ** Sydney * Austria ** Krausberg ** Eastern Alps * Bahrain ** Manama * Belarus ** Zloda * Bora Bora * Brazil ** Rio de Janeiro * Budapest * Cambodia * Canada ** Alberta *** "Providence" ** Baffin Island ** British Columbia *** Bella Coola ** Ontario *** Toronto * China ** Hong Kong ** Hunan Province * Colombia ** Bogota * Cuba ** Havana *** Barbershop Headquarters ** Abel Santamaria * Dubai * Egypt ** Cairo * England ** London *** Braddock Manor *** The Thames ** Amesbury, Wiltshire *** Stonehenge ** Milton Keynes Prison * Finow * France ** Paris ** Lucerne * Genosha * Germany ** Augsburg ** Berlin ** Nuremburg ** Stuttgart * Greenland * Guantanamo Bay * Guatemala * Indian Ocean * India ** Calcutta ** Mumbai * Ireland * Italy ** Rome ** Azzano ** Milan ** Verona * Iwo Jima * Japan ** Tsuken Island * K'un-Lun * Latveria ** Castle Doom * Lithuania * Madagascar * Madripoor * Malta ** Valletta * Mexico ** Mexico City ** Chiapas * Monaco * Morocco ** Marrakech ** Casablanca * Norway ** Oslo ** Tønsberg ** Trillemarka National Park * Pakistan * Peru ** Lima ** Llactapata Archaeological Site ** Iquitos * Poland * Portugal ** Lisbon * Russia ** Moscow *** White House (Moscow) ** Red Room ** Siberia ** Caucasus Mountains ** Volga River * Sarajevo * Seychelles * S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Slingshot * Sokovia ** Baron Strucker's fortress * Spain ** Seville * Sri Lanka * Sweden ** Stockholm * Switzerland ** Bern * Syria * Tahiti * Tanzania * Thailand ** Phuket * The Cube * The Fridge * The Guest House * The Hub * The Playground * The Sandbox * Transia * Tuscany * Ukraine ** Kiev * United States of America ** Alaska *** Barrow ** California *** Death Valley *** Oakland *** Los Angeles **** Ruthie's Skillet **** Stark Industries **** TCL Chinese Theater **** Union Station *** Malibu **** Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion ***** Hall of Armor **** Neptune Net Bar *** Palo Alto **** Cybertek Corporate Headquarters *** San Francisco **** Graymalkin Industries **** Hellfire Club **** Utopia Island ** Colorado *** Barnroof Point *** The Vault ** Connecticut *** New Haven ** Edwards Air Force Base ** Florida *** Everglades *** Miami **** Santa Maria de las Flores *** Pensacola *** South Beach ** Georgia *** Macon *** South Ossetia ** Havenworth Federal Penitentiary ** Hoboken ** Illinois *** Chicago ** Indiana *** Muncie ** Iowa ** Maryland *** Bethesda ** Massachusetts *** Boston *** Plymouth ** Missouri ** Mojave Desert *** Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Facility ** Nevada *** Las Vegas **** Caesar's Palace **** Hellfire Club *** Rosie's Desert Oasis ** New Jersey *** Camp Lehigh *** Paramus ** New Mexico *** Alamogordo *** Puente Antiguo **** Isabela's Diner **** Smith Motors ** New York *** Brooklyn **** Brooklyn Bridge **** Coney Island *** Curt Connors' Home *** New York City **** Attilan **** Avengers Mansion **** Baxter Building **** Brooklyn Bridge **** Columbia Law School **** Daily Bugle Building **** Dockyard **** East Harlem **** Empire State Building ***** Hydra Base **** Financial District **** Flushing Meadow Park ***** Stark Expo **** Griffith Hotel **** Harlem **** Hellfire Club **** Hell's Kitchen ***** Fogwell's Gym ***** Josie's Bar ***** Matt Murdock's Apartment ***** Metro-General Hospital ***** Nelson and Murdock Law Office ***** Saint Agnes Orphanage ***** Scene Contempo Gallery **** Midtown High School **** Osborn Manor **** OsCorp ***** OsCorp Building ***** OsCorp Labs **** Queensboro Bridge **** The Raft **** Rockefeller Center **** Saint Patrick's Cathedral **** Sanctum Sanctorum **** Stacy Apartment **** Stark Tower **** Statue of Liberty **** Times Square **** Worthington Industries *** Queens **** Forest Hills ***** Aunt May's House *** Ryker's Island *** Upstate New York **** Saint Bénézet Retirement Care *** Westchester County **** Ravencroft Institute **** Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ** Ohio *** Cleveland *** University of Ohio ** Oregon *** Portland ** Pennsylvania *** Wrigley ** Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane ** Tennessee *** Rose Hill ** Texas *** Austin ** Utah *** Batesville **** Roxxon Gas Station ** Virginia *** Alexandria *** Arlington **** Pentagon *** Willowdale **** Culver University ** Washington, D.C. *** Capitol Building *** Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool *** Potomac Plaza **** Potomac River ***** Triskelion *** Robert F. Kennedy Department of Justice Building *** Smithsonian Institution *** Washington Monument *** White House ** Wyoming * Wakanda * Warsaw * Zagreb Extra-terrestrial Locations * Counter-Earth * Knowhere ** The Collector's Museum * Kyln * Mojo World * Morag ** Temple of Morag * The Peak * Sanctuary * Xandar Extra-dimensional Locations Nine Realms * 1. Muspelheim * 2. Alfheim * 3. Vanaheim * 4. Asgard ** City of Asgard *** Odin's Vault ** Bifrost ** Heimdall's Observatory * 5. Midgard / Earth * 6. Jotunheim * 7. Nidavellir * 8. Svartalfheim * 9. Niflheim * Other realms: ** Nornheim ** Hel ** Valhalla Other * Dark Dimension * Hell * Limbo * Olympus Category:Realities Category:Earth-1010 Category:Bridgetterocks